


Wanna Get To Know You That Good

by stingingscorpion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, and nicole drinks a beer, asking out that pretty girl whilst hella nervous, chrissy nedley: Match Maker, country songs on the holy day of spoop, have some halloween fluff you beautiful souls, in which waverly has a personal crisis, monster mash is literally my favorite song, seriously though chrissy's the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingscorpion/pseuds/stingingscorpion
Summary: There's a house full of partygoers, but Waverly has her eyes set on just one. And the terrifying prospect of asking her out on a date.





	Wanna Get To Know You That Good

Loud thumping. Loud music. Loud people. Call her a killjoy, but parties were not her forte. Not to mention the many missing assignments under her belt thanks to the world’s worst semester and a sudden craving to answer mountains of stress with too many beers and too much time staring at the ceiling. In the moment it felt right.

Only reason Nicole came here, sat on an uncomfortably warm couch wearing some stupid cowboy costume, listening to some overplayed song, was for a friend. Xavier Dolls, fellow criminology major, a man not excited by many things. Or any things. Not even perfect exam scores. He’d been talking to some girl around town lately, also typically unlike him, and apparently things were going well. Had to be, given his sudden interest in smiling.

She was Wynonna Earp. Local troublemaker. Local party-thrower. _Legendary_ party-thrower. In her zone these days given the holidays coming up, like tonight’s Halloween bash. She lived with her aunt and uncle, and technically her family’s old homestead still belonged to them. Unoccupied. Perfect for parties. She was the type to jump partner to partner, had no real ambition in life, didn’t seem to care much about anything. Totally not Dolls’s type. But then this was college, wasn’t it? Explore, take risks, all that.

-

Nicole Haught was the tall, goofy type. Always kind. Always gave people her full attention. It was a concept Waverly Earp was becoming drunk on.

Waverly was the classic good girl. Perfect grades, perfect smile, perfect everything. At first glance. She took much too many classes but still somehow managed to stay well above water, yet she spent much time drowning herself. Putting on the smile and wave act, being everyone’s picture perfect idea of, well, perfection. Only now, entering her twenties, was she starting to figure it all out. Seek what she wanted. She dumped her dumpy old boyfriend Champ, pursued the history degree she craved, discovered a few new things about herself. The most important being Nicole Haught was an actual perfect human being and she was very, very, very much not straight. But luckily neither was Nicole.

They’d talked once or twice, bumping into each other around town and around campus. There was a sort of familiarity about them, something natural that just clicked when they talked, and they mostly talked about nothing. Last conversation they had was about condiments when they ran into each other at the grocery store. But even in those nonsense conversations, Waverly could not fathom the foreign level of respect she felt. The eye contact. The simple, kind act of letting her finish a sentence, even when she rambled on and on. Not poking “fun” when she said something a bit nontraditional. _Asking how her day went._

She was gonna do it. She was gonna ask Nicole Haught out. Maybe a movie or a nice dinner. Or as nice a dinner Purgatory’s less than fine dining could provide. She was gonna stride right over to that couch, look into those beautiful eyes—

And stand at a distance, too nervous. Too chicken.

No, no, this wasn’t so scary. This was Nicole! Even if her answer was no it’d be worded too nicely for Waverly to feel rejection’s cold sting. Or maybe not. Any version of “no” would hurt. And she wasn’t sure she was _taking_ no for an answer.

A hand gripped her shoulder firmly, and Waverly nearly jumped from her skin. She found her close friend, Chrissy Nedley, apologetic look to her now, handing a drink over.

“Sorry,” she said over the song blasting throughout the old house, “I didn’t mean to scare you!” She offered the drink, and Waverly gratefully took it. “Oh, Wave, you got it _bad_.”

No point in getting all defensive. Waverly told her all about this crush predicament. Best friend, and all.

Waverly practically downed the entire cup in her hand. “She’s gonna say no. I mean, have you _seen_ her, Chrissy? She probably has a girlfriend or a whole line of girls knocking down her door already.” Downed the rest of the drink at that thought. “And, god, I don’t even think she’s interested in me!”

“She doesn’t look too swarmed now.”

Waverly looked across the way to find Nicole, who looked dead tired and ready to sink into the couch and disappear. Eyeing the ground with a blank expression, only breaking to drink more beer. Wynonna’s terrible DJ abilities were probably no help, either. “Monster Mash” was a good song, but four times in a row? Really? But the last time someone complained about the music, she played country until everyone left. Best to just sit and take it. And thank the good Lord for alcohol.

“That’s because no one’s seen her yet,” Waverly defended, but Chrissy wasn’t convinced. “Because she’s sitting down. You know—and—”

“You are too smart to be a bad liar, Waverly.”

“Liar? I’m not—”

“Go talk to her. Go!”

“No, she’s—”

“Not busy and totally bored? Yeah, what a bother. Come on, Waves, you’re crazy about her! You’ve been raving about her for weeks now!”

She looked into her empty cup. “Well, I have been told I’m high maintenance.”

“Alright dummy, I’m pulling a Best Friend.”

“A wh—”

Chrissy intertwined their arms together, strong, and walked them both over to the couch. Grabbing a beer along the way. Successfully ignoring and breaking Waverly’s protests, curses, promises of revenge. Until finally they reached the couch, and Chrissy broke Nicole from her trance with a “Hello!” Waverly tried desperately to make Chrissy’s head explode or summon a meteor to come down onto Purgatory. Nothing. Just that stupid, perfect, friendly smile and those stupid, perfect eyes lighting up. And Chrissy, advancing this.

“Mind if we sit?”

Waverly cursed her mentally.

Nicole nodded her head, lifted a Stetson from the seat next to her and returned it to her head. Waverly cursed again. She looked _really good._

“Sure,” was the answer, and Waverly glared almost hatefully at Chrissy’s smug grin, tossed as they sat. Chrissy on the far end, Waverly right next to Nicole.

“Oh man!” Chrissy said suddenly, standing. “Stephanie Jones needs my help, I think.”

Waverly’s eyes narrowed further.

“Yeah, she’s a lightweight, you know. I should go help her. She looks awfully pale.” Chrissy stopped to hand Nicole the beer on her escape. “Waverly thought you might want one. Isn’t she the best?”

Scurrying off, like the rat she was, before Waverly could process being left alone with the girl she had a _mega_ crush on. That meteor would be _real_ sweet just about now.

She tossed Nicole an awkward grin, and Nicole tipped the bottle to her as a thank you. Gave her million dollar smile afterwards. Any time, meteor.

“Thanks for the beer,” she said, and Waverly began to panic. How did small talk work again? Any time, meteor!

“Yeah—huh—yep.” She cleared her throat. Everybody says three words at the same time, right? Totally normal.

Nicole didn’t seem to think anything of it. “Cheerleader, huh?” Indicated Waverly’s outfit. The one Waverly had to double check, suddenly. There was a _wrinkle_ in the _skirt. Any time, meteor._

“Uh huh! It’s uh, it’s actually—” Cleared her throat. “It’s actually my old high school uniform. It’s stupid, I—”

“Go Blue Devils.” Stupid million dollar smile again, and that stupid confidence Waverly would kill for just about now so as not to look like a bumbling fool. “It’s cost-efficient, I like it.”

Waverly moved a strand of hair from her face. “Yeah, I, uh, I just grabbed the first thing out of my closet. Well, not the _first_ thing, I had a whole trial first.”

“At least you gave it some thought.” Indicating her _complimenting_ blue flannel, “I just slapped this together last-minute. Not really the dressing up type.” She looked around. “Or really the party type.”

Waverly nodded. Felt a bit calmer now as the conversation grew. This wasn’t so bad. “Me, too. I don’t really like so many people in one place.”

“Too sweaty,” Nicole agreed, drinking. Waverly smiled.

“Too sweaty. Uh, so why did you come out here?”

“Dolls.” She pointed to him, a senior who always dressed up as a cowboy picking a fight with him. Wynonna’s previous ex. “He really likes your sister. And he hates everything.”

“Oh, good, so does she! They’ll be perfect for each other.”

Nicole drank again. “I hope so. I hate playing wingwoman. Dolls is the worst person to hype up.” She turned to Waverly. “What about you? Your sister make you show up to fatten up the crowd?”

“Yes, exactly that.”

Nicole laughed, and Waverly’s heart melted. “Well, are you at least having a somewhat pleasant time?”

Waverly looked into her eyes. “I think so, yeah.”

Nicole smiled, wider. Any. Time. Meteor.

Before Waverly could say or do something totally embarrassing, like, say, lean in and taste those perfect lips, she joined the house in a collective groan. Country music. Someone harshed Wynonna’s vibe.

Waverly inspected. Wynonna stepped between the boys. Cowboy John Henry argued his case, Dolls his. Wynonna sent Henry away. Kissed Dolls. Henry threw his hat down. His other ex, Kate Elder, was doubled over in laughter as she watched.

Waverly was shaking her head. “Well, I guess—What’re you doing?”

Nicole was standing, Stetson in one hand, other outstretched to her. “May I have this dance, ma’am?” Fake accent and all. She even sounded _nervous._ Opposite of what Waverly saw and heard before. Waverly was making her _nervous?_

A smile exploded onto Waverly. “You want to dance to Shania Twain?”

Nicole didn’t flinch. “Only if you want to.”

Waverly grabbed her hand without hesitation, and made sure to steal the hat for herself just to make that confidence move again. Maybe regain some ground, too.

They ignored the angry yelling of partygoers to Wynonna, some leaving already, and the sound of Wynonna yelling back at them. Dolls and Henry going at it again. There wasn’t chaos. There wasn’t the rough pounding of Waverly’s heart against her chest. There was just Nicole looking into her eyes. Nicole’s hands on her waist, her hands on Nicole’s neck.

_I wanna take a lifetime to memorize your face._

This wasn’t so scary. This was Nicole. This was a perfect slow dance to a song not right for the crowd, but just right for them.

_Wanna hold you closer, kiss you longer._

_Wanna hear your heartbeat, stronger and stronger._

When Waverly looked up into her eyes, her heart pumped impossibly faster. Nicole’s confidence was gone, those growing nerves infesting her now. She almost looked spooked.

_Wanna get to know you that good._

“Hey, Waverly?”

Her voice was so soft Waverly thought she was hearing things. “Yeah?”

There was a short pause as she found the words. “Can I take you to dinner sometime?”

If that meteor hit now, Waverly would roundhouse kick it to Pluto. Nothing personal, Pluto.

Waverly stared for a moment. As if she had to think that answer over. She still wasn’t sure this was actually happening. Any minute now and she’d wake to find it was a stupid dream. Then _she’d_ need another beer. Or twenty.

“Of course,” she finally answered. Nicole looked relieved. Waverly’s mind was blown. She was afraid of being rejected, too? What dense fool would turn down Nicole Haught? “But on one condition.”

Nicole’s eyes went wide, worried. “Sure, anything.”

Waverly tipped the Stetson upward. “You have to bring the hat. We’ve really bonded.”

Nicole laughed in relief. She probably feared a double date with Wynonna or something. “That sounds doable.”

Waverly’s hands returned to her neck, and she stepped closer. Nicole didn’t protest. Just kept swaying to the song. Tuning out angry shouts that didn’t matter.

_I wanna know you by heart._

_I wanna know you that good._

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause nothing says "Halloween" like Shania Twain's "Wanna Get to Know You That Good" (I'm so sorry I don't know why or where it came from but I HAD to use it). Chrissy's role was also supposed to be Jeremy's, but for some reason it just seemed to fit Chrissy better. Poor girl deserves some screentime! And yes, Nicole definitely brought that hat to their date.
> 
> Originally I was gonna save this for Christmas and write something real spooky but frankly Halloween's the only holiday I care about. Free candy, man! That's the real magic!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading (and putting up with country music blame Red Dead 2 for that), and have a nice, safe holiday. If you don't celebrate Halloween, I hope you have a fantastic Wednesday anyhow!


End file.
